The Sound of Rain
by NewAngelRising
Summary: Shepard and Kaidan retreat into the countryside for some much needed R&R. Shepard helps Kaidan to learn to loosen up some and enjoy the moment.


It had already been a year since the defeat of the Reapers, and the repairs to Earth and other planets were well underway. It would still take years to get things back to how they once were, but for now, there was no longer any threat to worry about. Or any major threat, anyway. There were the usual domestic problems to deal with but nothing the local authorities could not handle on their own.

Commander Athena Shepard and her crew were all on a well deserved vacation, and everyone had gone off to do their own thing. Athena was mostly fully recovered after being pulled from the wreckage of the Citadel, barely alive, but would always have a permanent limp and a lot more scars that would never fully fade. She was under orders to take as long as she needed to get back into shape, and she fully intended on following that order. It had been suggested to her that she should retire, but she really couldn't see herself as anything other than a soldier.

Currently, she was back on Earth and had gone to Vancouver with a certain Major and fellow Specter. Athena had been more than happy with the small cabin in the woods that sat beside a lake. It was very peaceful and out of the way so that neither she or Kaidan would have to worry about anything disturbing them.

Athena sat near the lake, leaning up against a large tree while spinning a ring around a finger on her left hand. Kaidan had proposed to her a few days after her release from the hospital, which was the day they arrived here at the cabin. Being the romantic that he was, he had lit some candles and made a fantastic dinner for the two of them. After that, he had proposed and she answered him by pushing him to the floor and they made love in front of the fire place for the rest of the night. It was cliche and the two of them laughed later about it.

And what a night that had been. Kaidan was a very talented and generous lover, but even he had been surprised at how Earth moving it had been between them. With nothing else to hold them back, both had given everything they had in showing the other just how much they were loved. They were alive and together with no immediate threats to distract them.

Last night had been the same and Kaidan was currently still sleeping from all the activity. Having heard the sound of an incoming storm, Athena had woken up and gone outside to watch. She had always loved thunderstorms and rain and she missed them more than she thought she did after having been in space for so long. She would always consider Earth her home, even if someday something happened that prevented her from ever stepping foot on it again.

Just as the first raindrops started pattering through the leaves and splashing in the lake, Athena turned her head at the sound of footsteps approaching her. A smile broke out across her face as she looked up at her fiance who held two steaming mugs of coffee in each of his hands. A pair of sweatpants hung low on his hips and he wore nothing else aside from his gentle smile and bedhead.

"Hey."

"Hey, yourself." Kaidan replied with a smile as well as handed her mug to her. "I knew I'd find you out here again. Just like a kid wanting to watch the lightning and dance in the rain."

"Mmhm, but you dance in the rain with me too the last time it rained." Athena took a sip of her coffee and looked out over the lake. There was no wind and all was still, making the water appear as smooth as glass. "It's really beautiful here. Perfect."

"Yeah, you can say that again." he replied, though his chocolate eyes were looking down at Athena and not out across the lake. The blue glow that was covering his body to protect himself from the rain spread out to cover her and smirked when she shivered.

Athena sucked in a breath as she felt the familiar tingling of Kaidans biotics as they moved across her skin. Her eyes fell closed and she bit her lower lip to prevent herself from making a noise at how good it felt. Whenever she felt his biotics, she couldn't help but to think of the other night when he'd shown her just how skilled with them he had become. She had started teasing him with her own, but he certainly finished and left her in a trembling, hot mess.

"Kaidan," the way she said his name made heat shoot right to the lower part of his body. The look in her green eyes was smoldering. "Are you afraid to get wet?" a grin spread across her lips as she looked up at her lover.

Kaidan looked up at the sky as the light sprinkle began to get heavier. "Not really, but I'd rather take a hot shower instead of a cold one." He finished his coffee and set the cup down on one of the rocks that was nearby. "You're going to catch a cold if you stay out here in the rain, Athena."

"I'll be fine. If I didn't get sick after going through that blizzard on Novaria, I won't get sick from this." She too finished her coffee and set the empty mug aside, then got up and moved away from the tree. "I love the rain and the sound it makes." Her face turned up to the sky and arms spread out wide as if she were embracing it.

She was no longer in Kaidans biotic field and so was instantly soaked through. She had only pulled on one of Kaidans shirts that had been near by and now that it was wet it left nothing to the imagination.

Kaidan watched her with a smile on his face as she stood there letting the rain pelt against her body, looking happier than he's seen her in awhile. He thought about suggesting that they go inside and warm up, but who was he to take away something like this? It was just rain and was not doing any harm. She had been right too. As long as he's known her, she'd never had a cold or been sick at all.

Remembering that this was their vacation and that he had promised her he'd try and loosen up a bit, he let his biotic field come down. He sucked in a breath as the cold rain hit his skin and a shiver ran down his back. He watched her for a moment longer before moving over to stand behind her.

His eyes ran over her body hungrily, her every curve standing out as her wet clothes clung to her like a second skin. His eyes caught sight of one of the water droplets and followed it as it slowly slid down the back of a bare leg until it reached the ground. The way she looked in his shirt when dry always got him heated. This was exquisite torture. He moved the next couple steps forward and pulled her against his body as his arms slid around her.

"See? It isn't so bad, now is it?" Athena asked, her hands reaching up and behind her to curl into his short hair.

"Mm, I can definitely see the benefits of it." his lips brushed against her neck while he spoke, causing another shiver to run through her body. He gently sucked on the skin there, already a bruised from the night before, while his hands found her hips.

Athena chuckled and pressed her hips backwards into his causing him to suck in a breath. "Yeah, I can feel them too."

They both stood there silently after that, watching the way the water splashed in the rain and to the sound of it bouncing off the trees and rocks. Had they been lying down, the two of them would probably fall asleep this way.

Kaidan was the first one to make a move. One of his hands slid from Athenas hip around and up to her stomach, sliding under her shirt as it did so. His lips also traveled up her neck to nibble on her ear, one of her sensitive spots. Her head automatically fell to the side to give him better access and he took it.

"Ah!" Athena gasped as her ear and neck were attacked by his mouth while his roaming hand had found a breast and was teasing the nipple there. "I see the coffee kicked in."

He chuckled, "I think it's more like seeing you this happy and relaxed that does it for me." he turned her head so he could give her a kiss. "That, and the fact that you are far too distracting when you are looking like this. I'm glad that when we were on missions you were in armor. I would have been in trouble otherwise."

"I'm distracting?" Athena turned in Kaidans arms so that she faced him, then slid her hands slowly up his chest. "You are the one that was distracting to me. Every time you would use your biotics in a battle, I'd have a hard time not turning my head and watching." she leaned up and kissed him, taking another moment to tug on his lower lips before letting it go. "Yeah, I know I use them too, but it's different with you. Especially after last night."

"It was pretty spectacular, wasn't it?"

"That seems to be a common occurrence with you."

Again, Athena took a step away from him and now was grinning like the Cheshire cat. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the side, baring all as she wore no bra underneath. With a wink, she turned and started walking for the lake, now completely nude.

"How about an encore? Unless you are too cold and would rather go inside and warm up?"

Kaidan made a sound like a growl in his throat as he watched her tease him. He then quickly removed his pants before chasing after her. By the time he reached her, she was in the water up to her chest, her breasts just visible near the surface.

"What would the others think if they knew about this side of you?" he asked as he approached, a predatory look in his eyes as they filled with his desire.

"Oh, I don't think they'd be too surprised about me. You, on the other hand...I don't think anyone would believe the things you do and say when we are alone." when he was in range, she once again slid her arms around his neck and kissed him. "The calm and controlled Major Kaidan Alenko isn't so controlled when he's-ah!"

While speaking, Kaidan had grabbed firm hold of her as and lifted her up so he could press himself right against her core. While she was already more than ready for him, he did not enter her. He liked to tease her until her whole body was shuddering and begging for his touch.

"You were saying?" he asked innocently and began to nibble on her collarbone.

"You did that on purpose." Athena decided to get some payback by grinding her hips down into Kaidans. He let out a long groan in response, but she moaned along with him. "Are you trying to turn this into another endurance match?"

He grinned and pushed her away enough so that he could lean down and capture a hardened nipple into his mouth. "I think we both know how that will end. I could make you finish in a couple minutes and you know it. But there is no fun in that."

She tightened her legs around his waist and held on as she leaned further back as he attacked her nipples with his teeth and tongue. Her hands came up to grip his hair and she couldn't stop herself from arching against him wanting more. She continued to grind her hips against his in order to get him as wild as she was quickly becoming. It never took him long to get her fired up as he already knew where all of her sweet spots were. He could bring her to peak in a couple minutes like he said, or he could draw it out and leave her begging for more.

Athena used the extra space between them to her advantage. One hand stayed wrapped in Kaidans wet hair while the other slid down between him to take him him firmly in hand. He made a sound around her nipple but refused to let it go. When she began stroking him slowly, not enough to cause friction, he let out a groan followed by a trembling breath with her name on it.

Kaidan looked up at the blackened sky as the rain was really coming down hard, enough that the drops were starting to get a sting to them. "How about we continue this inside? This rain is getting to be a bit much."

"Hmm...no."

He raised a brow before shaking his head as she grinned up at him. Then she was taking his hand and pulling him out of the lake and back over to the tree she had been sitting under when he'd first come outside. The rain wasn't as hard under the tree due to the leaves, so it was much more comfortable. He let out a grunt as she pushed him up against the tree and pressed herself against him.

"I want you out here, in the rain, right now." She punctuated her words with a hard kiss, her hands sliding down to stroke him again. "Because you are just too sexy to pass up when you are dripping wet like this."

The bark of the tree was a bit rough on his back, but that slight discomfort disappeared as soon as she took him into her mouth. She sucked on him lightly and pulled back to run her tongue across the tip before looking up at him with her eyes full of hunger. And then there was a blue glow to them as her biotics kicked in as she took him into her mouth again, one of her hands working on what she couldn't fit in. With her biotics active, everywhere she touched felt warm and tingled and just added to the stimulation.

Kaidans head fell back against the tree and his eyes shut. "That feels...good."

"Mm, it's supposed to." Athena said with a chuckle as her lips brushed across the head before going back down.

Her hand that was not helping with pleasing him dropped down between her own legs. She let out a moan around him as her fingers pressed against her center but did not enter. The gentle pressure was enough to make her squirm, but she held off doing more. She knew that she'd get everything she wanted from her lover.

He didn't notice what she was doing at first, but once he realized where her other hand had gone, Kaidan gently pushed her away. "Getting ahead of things, aren't we?"

As he pulled Athena to her feet, he captured her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth, sucking greedily at the fingers she'd been touching herself with. He slowly withdrew her fingers from his mouth and then slowly nibbled down across her palm to her wrist. His brown eyes were locked on her green ones until she closed them, her whole body shuddering in pleasure. He sucked gently on her pulse point before working up her arm, shoulder, neck and then finally her lips. His arms tightened around her as she melted against him.

"Kaidan, enough teasing." she said breathlessly against his lips, her hips rocking against his as her desire skyrocketed.

"Yeah." he replied just as breathy, his husky voice sounding even more sexy than usual.

Kaidan brought his hands down and squeezed her ass before sliding down further to lift her up. Athena wrapped her long legs around his waist and helped line herself up with his hard cock. They both moaned and trembled as he slid into her all the way, filling her completely. He didn't even wait a full breath before he started moving.

He turned to that he faced the tree and wrapped it in a biotic layer before pressing Athena up against it. While she wouldn't notice the pain while they were having sex, he did not want her to be in pain later. Now that she had more support, he was able to give harder and deeper thrusts, causing small sounds to escape her throat each time he was full seated within her.

"Gods Kaidan." Athena moaned and rocked her hips to meet each of his thrusts, her nails digging into is back in pleasure. "Ah, yes!" she couldn't help but cry out as she was slid further up the tree so that he could attack her breasts with his mouth.

A loud rumble of thunder startled them both and only threw off the rhythm for a second before they were both chuckling. The sky flashed but no bolts of lightning were visible. The storm was not close enough for them to worry about. Even that being the case, Kaidan picked up his pace. He may be trying to be more relaxed, but he wasn't going to put their safety at risk.

Athena gave a small growl as she leaned forward to nip at his ear. "You better not stop, even if the storm gets here before we're done." her head dropped and she ran her tongue up the length of his neck before kissing him.

"Order noted." he said with a grin. He let out a moan himself when she began nibbling and sucking on his neck. "I guess we better finish soon then." he said with a grin.

His body began to glow blue from his biotics and made both their bodies tingle. One of his hands slipped down between them to tease her sensitive nub while he continued his fast pace. Her body clamped down tighter around his cock in response and he groaned. His fingers timed their strokes with his thrusts and soon Athena was arching off the tree and crying out as her orgasm hit.

"K-Kaidan! Mm, don't stop yet." she moaned deeply and continued to ride out her orgasm with gasps of pleasure.

As her body tightened around him even further and pulsed, Kaidans whole body went ridged with his release. His thrusting stopped for a brief instant before he continued at a slower pace. Athena was still shuddering around, her biotics now tangled with his and prolonging the orgasm.

After it slowed down before stopping completely, Kaidan wrapped his arms firmly around her again as his biotics stopped. He waited until he had enough strength to move away from the tree, then carried her towards the cabin with her legs still wrapped around his waist and his softening member inside.

"Oh, are you getting ready for round two?" Athena said with a giggle into his neck as she was carried inside.

"I'm always ready."

The sound of Athenas laughter could be heard inside as the cabin door shut behind them.


End file.
